The present invention relates to an air pressure adjusting module compensating balancing valve and its chamber structure, in particular to a structure which provides a greater flow rate with adjusted pressure after the air has been filtered, and the output air is very stable.
In conventional air filter, a filter machine, pressure adjusting machine and oil supply machine are combined as showed in FIG. 8. They are connected with each other with tubes and the compressed air via the filtering machine, air adjusting machine and oil supply machine will be affected by the small rallies of the connectors, therefore, eddy current, turbulent current and pressure drop will produced.
Other conventional air pressure adjusting module is formed from the combination of an air filter and an air pressure adjusting valve as a unit (as shown in FIG. 7). The air is first passed through the filter-adjusting machine and then passed into the oil supply machine. The structure of this filter-adjusting machine consists of a filter apparatus and a pressure-reducing valve, such that the air passed through the filtering apparatus is first filtered and then pressure reduced to a required pressure and passed to the oil supply machine. The air pressure is classified as atmospheric pressure, the primary pressure and the secondary pressure. The primary is referred to the maximum pressure at the pressure valve after the air entered the machine. The secondary is referred to the primary air pressure passed the pressure valve. As shown in FIG. 8, when the pressure of the secondary valve increases the secondary pressure is too high and cannot be released, thus the reaction of the pressure adjusting valve is slow. If flow rate compensation is equipped, a partition is formed between the membrane chamber and the flow rate channel, with only one nozzle as their communication as the release channel for the secondary pressure, thus, the reaction of the pressure adjusting valve is fast.